heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Huckleberry Hound Show
|country=United States |language=English |num_seasons=4 |num_episodes=69 |list_episodes=List of The Huckleberry Hound Show episodes |producer=William Hanna Joseph Barbera |exec_producer= |channel=First-run syndication Boomerang ABC |picture_format=Color (Originally syndicated in Black-and-white) |audio_format=Monaural |rating=TV-G |first_aired= Tipton Tribune, Sept. 29, 1958, pg. 7 |last_aired= |company=Hanna-Barbera Productions |distributor=Screen Gems (1960–73) Taft Broadcasting (1973–88) Great American Broadcasting (1988–91) Turner Program Services (1992–98) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1999–present) |preceded_by=''The Ruff & Reddy Show'' (1957) |followed_by=''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' (1959) |related=''Yogi Bear'' Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Hokey Wolf }} The Huckleberry Hound Show is a 1958 syndicated animated series and the second from Hanna-Barbera following The Ruff & Reddy Show, sponsored by Kellogg's. Three segments were included in the program: one featuring Huckleberry Hound; another starring Yogi Bear and his sidekick Boo Boo; and a third with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, two mice who in each short found a new way to outwit the cat Mr. Jinks. The Yogi Bear segment of the show proved more popular than Huckleberry's; it spawned its own series in 1961.Mallory, Michael. Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. New York: Hugh Lauter Levin Associates, 1998. ISBN 0-88363-108-3. p. 44. A segment featuring Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling was added, replacing Yogi Bear during the 1960–61 season. In 1961, the series became the first animated program to be honored with an Emmy Award. The Huckleberry Hound Show contributed to making Hanna-Barbera a household name, and is often credited with legitimizing the concept of animation produced specifically for television. Background/production Conception and development Joe Barbera went to Chicago to pitch the program to Kellogg's executives through their ad agency, Leo Burnett. "I had never sold a show before because I didn't have to. If we got an idea, we just made it, for over twenty years. All of a sudden, I'm a salesman, and I'm in a room with forty-five people staring at me, and I'm pushing Huckleberry Hound and Yogi Bear and 'the Meeces', and they bought it." Barbera once recalled about Daws Butler's voice acting versatility: Format The series featured three seven minute cartoons, animated specifically for television. The first always starred Huckleberry, the next two featured other characters. Distribution The show was originally distributed by Screen Gems in its network run and in syndication through the 1970s; it was later passed to Worldvision Enterprises, after it became a sister company to Hanna-Barbera. It was later distributed by Turner Program Services, after Turner's purchase of Hanna-Barbera; current distributor Warner Bros. Television picked up ownership of the show following its 1996 acquisition of Turner. Plot and characters Each of the three segments featured one or two main characters acting as a duo, and numerous one-off or supporting characters. Huckleberry Hound Huck's voice was one that Butler had already developed and used in earlier work, such as the dog character in The Ruff & Reddy Show, Smedley the Dog in Chilly Willy cartoons, and earlier characters in the MGM cartoon library. It was said to be based on the neighbor of his wife, Myrtis; Butler would speak with said neighbor when visiting North Carolina. Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Art Carney) and his friend Boo Boo Bear (voiced by Don Messick) live in Jellystone Park and occasionally try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith (voiced by Don Messick). Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett). Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks Pixie (voiced by Don Messick) and Dixie (voiced by Daws Butler) are two mice who every day end up being chased by a cat named Mr. Jinks (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Marlon Brando). Hokey Wolf Hokey Wolf (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Phil Silvers) is a con-artist wolf who is always trying to cheat his way to the simple life (much like other Hanna-Barbera characters, Top Cat and Yogi Bear). He is accompanied in this by his diminutive, bowler hat-wearing sidekick Ding-A-Ling Wolf (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Buddy Hackett). Voice cast * Daws Butler - Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Various * Don Messick - Narrator, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Pixie, Various * Doug Young - Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Various Additional Voices: Julie Bennett, Red Coffey, June Foray, GeGe Pearson, Jean Vander Pyl, Hal Smith, Ginny Tyler Credits * Producer and Director: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Voices: Daws Butler, Don Messick * Story Director: Alex Lovy * Story: Warren Foster * Story Sketch: Dan Gordon * Titles: Lawrence Goble * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Production Supervisor: Howard Hanson * Animators: Kenneth Muse, Lewis Marshall, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, George Nicholas, Don Patterson * Layout: Dick Bickenbach, Walter Clinton, Tony Rivera, Ed Benedict * Background: Montealegre, Robert Gentle, Art Lozzi, Richard H. Thomas, Joseph Montell Reception In 1961 film Breakfast at Tiffany's, Holly Golightly (Audrey Hepburn) briefly dons a mask of Huckleberry. The name for Rock et Belles Oreilles, a Québécois comedy group popular during the 1980s, was a pun on the name of Huckleberry Hound ("Roquet Belles Oreilles" in French). Australian prison slang vernacular includes "huckleberry hound", a term originated in the 1960s, meaning "a punishment cell, solitary confinement." In January 2009, IGN named The Huckleberry Hound Show as the 63rd best in its "Top 100 Animated TV Shows". http://tv.ign.com/top-100-animated-tv-series/63.html Media information DVD release On , Warner Home Video released The Huckleberry Hound Show – Vol. 1 for the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection, featuring the complete first season of 26 episodes (66 segments) from the series on DVD. As of June 2014, there is no news of releasing the other 42 episodes (112 segments) on DVD. Also on DVD are, the Huckleberry Hound Short Spud Dud and Pixie and Dixie Short Heavens To Jinksy. These are available on the DVD Cartoon Network Cartoon Crack Ups. This is the only way to get these two episodes. Licensing The characters from The Huckleberry Hound Show spawned various product, publishing, and other licensing deals. No later than 1961, the characters began appearing "in person" at events across America. Hanna Barbera commissioned costumed characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and Quick Draw McGraw, which appeared at events like the Florida State Fair. Hanna-Barbera owner Taft Broadcasting started opening theme parks in 1972, beginning with Kings Island. These parks included areas themed to the company's cartoons, and included walk-around characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and others. The characters were also featured on rides, including carousels. Licensed Huckleberry products included an Aladdin-brand Thermos.The United States Patents Quarterly (1962) at Google Book Search Books based on the show include: * Huckleberry Hound Christmas, P. Scherr, Golden Press, 25 cents.The Publishers Weekly at Google Book Search * Huckleberry Hound: The Case of the Friendly Monster, Ottenheimer Publishers, 1978, 96 pages.Huckleberry Hound: The Case of the Friendly Monster at Google Book Search International broadcast * Chile ** Canal 13 ** RED TV * Czech Republic ** ČST (1969) - as Večerníček cartoon ** ČT (1994) - as Večerníček cartoon ** Prima TV: *** (2000; only "Yogi Bear" segments) *** (2002; only "Pixie and Dixie" segments) *** (2003; only "Huckleberry Hound" segments) ** TV NOVA: *** (2003, 2006; only "Pixie and Dixie" segments) *** (2004, 2013-current; only "Huckleberry Hound" segments) *** (2012-current; only "Yogi Bear" segments) * Japan ** TV Asahi (as NET TV) See also * List of The Huckleberry Hound Show episodes * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions * The Yogi Bear Show * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Hokey Wolf References External links * Huckleberry Hound's Toonopedia entry * [http://www.toontracker.com/huck/huck.htm The Huckleberry Hound Show at Toon Tracker] * * * The Big Cartoon Database – Informational site and episode guides on The Huckleberry Hound Show. * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Information and details on Huckleberry Hound. Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:American animated television series Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Yogi Bear Category:1950s American animated television series Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1958 American television series debuts Category:1962 American television series endings Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Television Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States